The Heart Sees What The Eyes Can't
by EmSAh
Summary: He was once known as "The Guardian Knight", and now most see him as "The Ice Prince". He came to Seirin with the ambition to mark his legacy upon the history of basketball, but no one even knows what it is. His smile was something that many considered non-existent, because no one ever tried hard enough to bring it out. The man's name is Kuroyuki Sora, but is that his real identity?
1. Prologue

**Kuroko no Basuke:**

**The Heart Sees What the Eyes Can't**

_~~~PROLOGUE~~~_

_Auspicious Displacement between Worlds_

* * *

_There were three lives that led individual identities. They were youths naively living their lives as they should under the protection and affection of their family, with the guidance of their peers, and the encouragement of their mentors. One could point out their similarities and differences at a glance._

_However…_

…_no one could have seen how intertwined their destinies could have been._

* * *

It was a busy night, just as how it always has been in Las Vegas. People did not exaggerate when they described it as "The City That Never Sleeps", or even "The City of Sins". Indeed, one could see a personification of Demons of the Seven Deadly Sins. Most of them either go unnoticed or even insignificant. Be as it may, people who had been through the harsh truth of reality would only see this as an 'adult' world.

Same old, same old…

A man of 25 years smoked his third cigarette for the night as he leaned on his motorbike, in which he named, Fenrir. It was custom-designed to be exactly the same as the motorcycle on a certain video game as it was skillfully built by the driver himself. It was legally registered, but he refused to give any vehicle company regarding its basic structure. Of course, the engine and fuel must always be paid attention to as it produces double/triple the speed and consumes double/triple the resources needed.

A crime lord has no problem in obtaining the money for that.

"Day after day, night after night…" he muttered, the cigarette still hanging on his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed almost mockingly, "…they're like pests that just keep coming back no matter how much you crush them."

Just as he finished that sentence, a knife—or maybe a dagger—whizzed past him as he leaned his head sideways ever so slightly to dodge without opening his eyes. As that happened, frantic movements were made in various directions surrounding the area. Just before he could take another drag from his cancer stick, the dark stranger found it to be shot. He cursed under his breath and silently lamented the loss of his last cigarette.

"Damn," he cursed, "break time's over, huh? Too bad, I thought I could enjoy it for a while."

Not wasting another second, he hopped onto Fenrir and the engine roared to life. He immediately sped off and managed to break through the gathering group that plotted to ambush him in close contact. As he rode into the night, bustling activities from buildings all around droned out the supposed trouble brewing in the shadows. The man did not care, however, for he knew there are things that are either better off not knowing or it was just plain worthless. Sadly, that is how the world goes.

As soon as he got outside of the city, things became more intense as the man's countless pursuers became apparent. Some of them were riding in black cars, most of them are on motorcycles like himself but not as impressive as Fenrir, and there were those lying in wait beyond the shadows of the street.

Bullets were exchanged. The man ended up being outnumbered and ran out first, but the slight pause from his own onslaught became a chance for three bullets to catch him off guard. One grazed his cheek, the other knocked his sunglasses off, and the last shot one of Fenrir's wheels which then caused him to swerve and be thrown to the side. He vaguely heard triumphant laughter from his pursuers, and as his world turned black, he heard a gunshot. Only one thought ran through his mind: _"I hope I could meet you soon…Iris."_

"_**I was the Crime Lord feared by all Seven Mafia Leaders that became known as the Seven Deadly Sins of Las Vegas. At the age of seven, I became a nameless wanderer that did good and bad deeds of all kinds in order to survive. My name gave beads of cold sweat to citizens unfortunate enough to hear it, nightmares of paranoia to those who dare to whisper it, and shivers of trepidation to the authorities and the government that dared to cross it…**_

"…_**but that was not the life I wanted yet that is what so-called Father bestowed upon me.**_

"_**I am Lucifer, and I have met an end that gave me a beginning."**_

* * *

'_Those who shoot must prepare to get shot.'_

_Such was one man's way of life. As he fell to what the fates presented to be his doom, he held defiance in his eyes and dignity in his heart. A fallen angel he was not for that he believed was a myth, and he was more than willing to prove that he is anything but. There is no God. There is no deity. There is no Almighty Father. A human is orphaned from the day he comes to the tainted world._

_Carnage incarnate he condemned himself to be, his heart was that of a real angel like the ultimate 'Light Bearer' once possessed._

* * *

There was no one there.

The child knew that no one would come.

Nevertheless, he continued to wait…and hope.

He had always been alone and this time was no different. His mother ran off with another man long ago, and she never came back. His father has always been in despair ever since, but he was thankful that the man never laid a hand on him…unless he mentions his mother. His father always smiled at him, but the older man was never _really _there for him

"Mama…Papa…" the child whimpered.

He did not know why their family had to fall apart. He did not know when it started. He did not know why his father had to despair when he had the power to find his mother if she never came back. He did not know why his mother did not return. He did not know a lot of things and that is why he is studying very hard. He did not understand how the world works nor could how reality could hurt more than any weapon run through a human body.

He then began to wonder whether it was his entire fault.

He thought about whether God was punishing him by leaving him on his own.

_Was that it? Was he a bad boy?_

Ah, innocence and naivety could be such the most gracious blessing and most twisted curse at the same time.

"Where are you? Shouldn't you be here…? For me…?" the child sobbed, "Won't you save me?"

The child's cries went unheard. His surroundings burned. Countless beams fell from the ceilings in a failed attempt to be held to their positions. Portraits started to be disfigured and lost to the destruction caused by the hungry flames. The sinful element of heat and light continued to devour and burn anything it touches mercilessly, not leaving even a single strand of thread to escape its fiery pursuit.

After a second, he realized his sight was blurring…because he started to cry in despairing abandonment.

Nevertheless, the child stayed where he sat in a corner.

After a minute, he realized his chest was hurting…because he could no longer breathe and his heart was breaking.

Nevertheless, the child only tightened his hold on his tiger plush covered in soot and ash.

After an hour, he realized his father was not coming…because the man wanted his own child dead.

Nevertheless, the child still waited.

After agonizing moments, he realized there is no hope…because he already found them crushed.

Nevertheless, the child still hoped.

It was foolish, he knew that now…but then again, he was nothing more than a pathetically powerless child.

What can he do?

"I…" the child's voice cracked but he continued, "I…I will…never…" His teeth gritted in fury and his eyes promised vengeance. With one last ounce of strength, he completed his unheard statement to everything and everyone in the world before he heard a nearby bang and was engulfed by darkness: _I will never forgive nor will I forget._

"_**I was a bastard child, but I never knew what it meant until my mother left me. It only meant I was an unwanted child that should never have been born, that's all that matters. I knew a family but never became a part of it. I didn't even know I was actually dying though I knew I felt fear. I was just a 3-year-old boy trying to find and claim as much happiness as I could possibly can…**_

"…_**but doing that is a Sin and a certain 'God' proved that to me.**_

"_**I am Kuroyuki Sora, and I vow the world my vengeance."**_

* * *

'_Fire carries either two signs: baptism or exorcism.'_

_For one child, it meant a rebirth. His existence became a sin because he was unwanted. His wish became a sin because he was unworthy. His actions became a sin because they were foolish. His words became a sin because they were innocent. His love became a sin because he had faith. His prayers became a sin because there is no God to confess it to._

_Miracles happen to those who continue to have faith despite the hardships, but one child realized that miracles could only take you so far before your soul breaks apart._

* * *

It was Christmas.

A joyful event worthy of celebrating, a simple family of three were gathered in their residence's living room where the gifts await to be opened. The two parents smiled at the child as they behold the excited and delightful gleam in his eyes. The husband wrapped an arm around his wife as the latter leaned on the former's shoulder. The love and affection were clear in their actions, and they became more apparent as the child turned to them.

"Mommy, Daddy!" he called, "Can we spend Christmas like this next year too? Will I get many presents again? Will we have a feast? Can I have a kitten or a puppy next year?" He rambled on in excitement and joy. The father chuckled at his son's endless inquiry while the mother playfully rolled her eyes. She walked towards her seven-year-old son near the Christmas tree and patted his head to calm him down as she sat on the floor by his side.

"If you remain to be a good boy, I'm sure Santa will give you more presents next year." She said with a tender loving smile, "As for a pet, let's see what your father and I could arrange."

"Really?!" he exclaimed with a wide grin. The father walked towards them and ruffled his son's hair.

He then answered with a smirk, "We will consider it. If you do better on your studies and do as you're told, we might even let you choose which to take in within reason."

The child whooped in glee as he embraced his parents with as much force as his small young body could be capable of. Both parents laughed with him as they returned his embrace. It really was a heartwarming scene, and nothing could have ruined it.

Of course, this was proven wrong by rapid and violent knocking on the door.

The two adults tensed and immediately lost their smiles. The mother tightened her hold on her child while the father protectively covered their view from the door with a deep scowl on his handsome face. He shared a grim glance with his wife as she returned it with a fearful yet faithful one. She nodded and shushed her son as she carried the young one in her arms and silently dashed away from the living room.

The child tilted his head but instinctively kept quiet at the sight of his mother's distressed expression.

They arrived at the master's bedroom as his mother locked the door. She was shaking as she continued to hold her son at the side of the bed, while subconsciously running her hands through his hair and giving soothing kisses that she needed more than her son did.

The child and mother heard the vague conversation in the living room.

"Where is it?" a gruff arrogant voice asked.

"I do not know." A smooth baritone voice answered. It must be the father and husband in the house.

"Do not fool around. We know you hid it."

"Whatever our contract demanded was returned and I was set free from the organization as the conditions dictated. I did not hide anything from you, be it information or anything else. Please leave us be. Our debts have already been repaid."

The conversation became more hushed yet ominous. Both mother and son knew an argument was brewing. After a while, there was rustling and struggling. It wasn't long before the duo heard the most devastating song of their lives.

Gunshots rang out through the entire house.

For a minute, there was silence…until footsteps were heard all over the house.

They must have been searching through everywhere.

Without another word, the mother made her son crawl under the bed. She whispered, "Listen to me, dear. They are bound to come here soon so you must follow Mommy's instructions, okay? Mommy will try to talk to them first, but once Mommy stomps her foot, you must run as fast as you can to the kitchen and out to the yard, okay? Do not look back, and keep running past the woods. Do you understand me?"

The boy hesitated, but nodded in compliance to his mother's instructions. His mother then clasped a necklace that hangs silver cross with a ruby at the center which was surrounded by smaller diamonds. The edge of the cross looked like a key.

"Take care of this for Mommy and Daddy." His mother said seriously, "You must never let anyone have it. If you think you can no longer take care of it, burn it. You must promise me, okay?"

Again, the child nodded unsurely.

At that time, the bedroom door broke down and the woman moved away from the child.

"You're just as beautiful as you were years ago." Said the same gruff voice from before.

The conversation went on just like a while ago, but this time, with his mother. The child instinctively tuned out the voices and focused on his mother's feet and tensed his legs. After what seemed like an hour, the man brought out a gun and directed it towards his mother.

Not wasting a second, his mother stomped her foot and he ran.

Momentarily startled, the man's shot missed and only grazed his mother's arm.

He ran as promised, and he vaguely heard the light footsteps of his mother following. She was most likely fending off as much men as she can, but he did not look back as promise.

No matter how much fatigue his body received from all the adrenaline...

No matter how much his mind screamed for him to break down and cry…

No matter how much his soul wailed his father's name…

No matter how much it broke his heart to not look at his mother's figure behind him…

No matter how much terror threatened to suffocate him…

He had to keep going as promised.

However, he halted.

As he opened the door to the yard, he saw the gruff man from before point the gun at him. He must have taken the front door and went through the roundabout route to the yard.

He heard it for another time: gunshot.

White became red as snow became covered in blood…blood that wasn't his.

The child felt warmth and found himself in a loving embrace he had grown familiar with through the seven years he has been alive. He fell on his back because of the weight and heard a croaking whisper, _"I…l-love you…forever…and a-always…" _

After that, he felt a sticky fluid run down his left shoulder where the body's head rested. He heard the body take its last breath and felt the same sticky sensation on his left hand. He lifted it to see _red liquid_.

Blood…

Snow…

Blood on the snow…

He turned his head to see who it was, though he already knows from the embrace and the voice. He desperately denied it. He didn't want to lose them in one night…but God planned otherwise.

As expected, it was his mother.

He gasped.

Tears came back at full force.

He wanted to scream.

He _was _about to scream…until he found a shadow looming over him.

He looked up in trepidation and saw the gruff man with the rest of his men.

The man who murdered his parents…

"Poor child," he said in mock condolence and pity, "losing your parents in a Christmas night…just like how God lost his only son. Don't worry, because just like Jesus Christ, your parents died for a cause. I cannot assure you whether it's a good one for you though."

A henchman handed him a dagger when he extended his gloved hand. In horror, he watched as the man crouched on his right side and aimed to lower the dagger towards his right eye. The man proceeded to cut his eye but was careful to not gouge it out for excruciating pain to take effect.

The torture seemed forever.

They all laughed at his suffering.

At the midst of things, he started to care less and less. Losing the will to live, the child was engulfed by the darkness.

"_**My family was not perfect. I was told by my own parents that perfection cannot be achieved unless you're God, because Man became sinners. However, God will forgive Man if he repents. Repentance means acceptance, and to accept is to allow growth. I loved my family more than anything else. They taught me the better things in life even when they have said that they didn't have the most pleasant origins. I never failed to look forward to tomorrow because they were always with me…**_

"…_**but there is no tomorrow to look forward to anymore because God took it away from me.**_

"_**What's my name, you ask? It doesn't matter anymore…because I'm dead."**_

* * *

'_Winter produces white snow because their purity gives way to Spring.'_

_If that were the case, would the snow lose its purity once it turns red? If the purity of snow is lost, will Spring never come? If Spring doesn't come, will there still be such thing as Hope? If Hope was created because Despair exists, then will there only be Hope once you know Despair? Then if we must Despair to Hope, will it not be better to not have faith at all? If it will only be destroyed, why create? If you know you're about to die, why cling to life?_

_God entrusted a box to Pandora which must not be opened but she disobeyed, letting out all the problems of the world that cause Despair while Hope came out last._

* * *

The man was beautiful.

He had wavy black hair that slightly reached his shoulders, and deep crimson eyes that seem to pierce your very soul. He wore a complete butler suit and was currently tending to a young boy who has been in a coma for a month. His eyes shone with deep sorrow and concern as he watched the pitiful state of his Young Master.

The butler's name is Sebastian Michaelis, but that wasn't his real name.

The Young Master was no older than five and he was covered in bandages, including his right eye that started to bleed after the fire. They were supposed to be a pair of silver orbs, he had fair skin, and black hair with natural white strands showing. The young master usually orders Sebastian to dye it so the father will not be upset, but now that the Master is gone, the butler thought it did not matter. He had always disapproved how both parents refused to see how special the child really is. Because of that, Sebastian himself saw how the boy became nothing more than a pathetic mess.

As he placed another cold wet cloth on the Young Master's forehead, Sebastian sighed in exhaustion. He did not know how to approach the Young Master after this incident.

The young man was interrupted from his musings as he felt the twitch of the child's eyelids in which his right hand subconsciously lied. His eyes widened as he then found a silver eye open and look directly at him.

He smiled sincerely and tenderly, "Young Master, how are you feeling?"

It was then the start of a thousand mysteries that brewed within the Kuroyuki/Phantomhive Mansion of the Great Britain.

* * *

_Three lives were intertwined unknowingly at birth, all living in different worlds:_

_**One man led a life doing anything to survive while cherishing a single woman and a motorbike.**_

_**The other was a child born unwanted yet yearned for a mere happiness felt from the love of a family.**_

_**The last was a child that believed he had everything and found it all taken away in one tragic night.**_

_They once held one thing in common: faith and hope._

_They held faith that a brighter future awaits them, and they strongly hoped for it to arrive._

_They held faith that they shall find happiness in the lonely road of life, and hoped they had enough strength to make it through. They began with faith, and ended up with betrayal. They never believed in anything like God again._

_They held faith in God, and hoped that He would look after them._

_However, God failed them in all of these._

_He had sinned against them._

_Therefore, it's time for repentance on His part._

_They will lead a life of deceit, knowing that they can never belong._

_Unfortunately or fortunately, they shall forget all of these._

_It is all in God's whim, as one would say._

_In truth, they merely had their faiths justified and their hopes answered._

* * *

_**A/N: Hi! I still cannot decide which of my stories I should prioritize, so I will start posting in mere whims. If you want to help me, please take the poll. That way, I could have a more organized updating schedule for each story. A heads-up: I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY into Kuroko no Basuke right now, so watch out for any of my stories that feature. I might focus on the manga though but I might still use some anime segments. I have a total of four stories in this Anime/Manga: an AU incest, a reverse harem (Fem!OC), a Yaoi incest (yummy combo! LOL!), and a Yaoi self-insert which is this one. PLEASE R&R! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Kuroshitsuji.**


	2. 1st Quarter

**Kuroko no Basuke:**

"**The Heart Sees What the Eyes Can't"**

_~~~1__ST__ QUARTER~~~_

_The Man Known as "The Observer"_

* * *

"Are you interested in Rugby?"

_No._

"Have you ever played Shogi?"

_Yes._

"If you're Japanese, then you should play Baseball!"

…_What's the connection? I would have found one if he referred to America instead of Japan._

"Swimming…! It feels SUPER!"

_...This is just ridiculous._

* * *

Aida Riko was having the time of her life whenever it comes to scouting talents in basketball. She is currently seated at the registration table, waiting for people—particularly freshmen—that might be interested in joining. Although the team is still young, she is determined to bring it all the way to Nationals together with their founder. She gathered the application forms that have been submitted so far and started to count them all.

"One, two…ten people so far. Maybe we'd need a bit more…" she muttered. Riko lifted her head to scan the surroundings, spotting some of the basketball members distributing flyers and recruiting some more people.

"_I wonder how the invitations are going. Do your best to bring back some promising players." _she thought.

She was then startled as she turned forwards again, seeing Koganei's comically crying face. When she looked up, she saw that Koganei was actually being held at the back of his shirt by a newcomer.

"I brought back a new student." Koganei said, practically whimpering.

"Is the Basketball Club here?" the new student asked.

"Um, yeah…" Riko replied.

"'_Brought back'? Isn't that the other way around?! On top of that, it looks like there's a wild tiger in front of my eyes! What is this guy?!" _she thought frantically.

The newcomer dropped Koganei disinterestedly on the desk as he took a seat. Although slightly disgruntled yet excited to behold his athletic physique, Riko felt obligated to explain the circumstances of the club. However, she only received an uncaring reply.

"Give me a paper. I'll just write my name then go back." He said.

When he finished, Riko immediately read the contents and she was surprised by most of the contents.

"_His middle school was in America?! Ooh, I see. He trained in the best place. Kagami Taiga-kun…no matter how you look at it, he's doesn't seem like an average guy."_

Riko then noticed something missing, "Huh…? You didn't write your goals?"

Kagami did not spare her a glance and said, "None in particular. After all, Japanese Basketball…it's the same thing everywhere." The redhead managed to shoot his can of Cola into a trash bin without looking back. He was about to continue on his way until he heard a somewhat familiar voice call out.

"That's quite a rude thing to say to your senpai, Taiga-kun."

Kagami looked over his shoulder as Riko and Koganei turned to the direction of the voice.

There was a young man who looked just as tall as Kagami, if not taller by a few inches. He had shoulder-length jet black hair with white strands at the bangs. It was styled shaggily at the top with some longer strands loose and the layered setting made it look attractive and organized, even with the messy shaggy style. The bangs were parted from the left as his right eye remains covered mostly, revealing only a brilliant silver left eye. He had fair skin mostly leaning on the pale side, and his features seemed effeminate yet they remain handsome with masculinity. He wore Seirin's male uniform properly and formally with his schoolbag being held by his left hand while his right was in his pocket.

Kagami looked surprised while Koganei and Riko blushed.

The young man was very attractive.

His silver eye was cold as a vicious blizzard and Riko was tempted to shiver at the thought. He wore no smile on his face but he did not seem angry either. Kagami composed himself and commenced a stare-off with the new guy. They continued for a few minutes unblinkingly as if to size each other up before pouncing and not backing down.

After a while, Kagami smirked.

"It's not like you can do anything about it. As far as I can tell, you were nothing special anyway." He said quite arrogantly.

The other man raised a brow of mockery and amusement, "Try saying that to my face once you have beaten me."

"Believe me, I will if you just get on the court."

"You're all bark and no bite."

"Speak for yourself!"

"I just feel bad about the thought of defeating you. It would be like bullying a baby."

"What'd you say?!"

Kagami intensified his stare into a glare, but the other guy remained calm as he had arrived. With a dismissal wave, Kagami turned and walked away. The dark-haired newcomer stood still for a while as he stared at Kagami's disappearing figure. After the redhead was out of sight, he gave a forlorn sigh and turned to Riko who slightly flinched.

"Aida Riko-san…right?" he inquired politely.

"Uh, yes…!" She replied.

Without another word, he took a blank form and quickly took out his pen. He had to bend down slightly since he chose to remain standing as he filled up the form. Once he finished, he did not hand over the form immediately. Instead, he looked at Riko in the eyes and observed her for a minute. A gentle breeze flew by and Riko decided to fill the silence.

"How do you know Kagami-kun? Are you a friend or something?" she asked.

The young man blinked, "A friend? Far from it…I'm from England. When I visited America, I met him in his school. He had a lot of potential and still does."

Silence reigned once more as the tall student stared at the girl, making her uneasy. This time, he broke it.

"Is Aida Kagetora-san your father?" he asked. Riko blinked in surprise but nodded in reply.

"How do you know him?" she asked.

He closed his eyes as he handed the form, "He became one of my trainers when I once came to Japan. That's all. Give my regards to him."

Just like that, he turned around and walked away.

Riko stared at his back for a few minutes before looking down at the paper with very neat penmanship.

**Name: Kuroyuki Sora**

**Student ID No.: 01 – XxXx**

**Middle School: Royal Knights' Academy (England)**

**Goal(s): To mark my legacy on the history of Basketball.**

"_Kuroyuki Sora…to mark a legacy, eh…?" _Riko wondered in intrigued thought.

Koganei then brought her out of her thoughts as he complained, "S-Scary! Were those two really Freshmen?!"

Riko turned to him, "By the way, I'd like to know why he grabbed you by the neck and brought you back."

"T-That's…" he trailed off. Koganei then noticed a registration form underneath his arms and handed it to Riko.

"My bad…" she apologized.

"_Kuroko Tetsuya…" _she mused. _"Hmm, it's been on my desk all this time…but I don't remember at all."_

She then noticed another surprising detail from a Freshman, "Wait, he's coming from Teikou Middle School?!"

"Eh…?! That famous one…?" Koganei exclaimed.

Riko grabbed her head in frustration and stood up, "On top of that, if he's a first year now, then that means he was from the Generation of Miracles?! Waaahhh! Why did I forget the face of such a golden egg?!"

Koganei looked at the forms in disbelief, "And the guys from earlier were coming back from abroad…what's with the Freshmen this year?!"

Unbeknownst to them, Kuroko Tetsuya was just a few meters from the registration table and was presently staring at the casual figure of Kuroyuki Sora who is leaning against the wall while reading a novel. The shorter male was then shocked to make eye contact with the other, not expecting to be noticed. Kuroyuki glanced at the registration table before making eye contact with Kuroko again. The Phantom could have sworn he saw an amused smirk before Kuroyuki closed his book and walked inside the building.

Kuroko knew what the message the other man was trying to convey: _I know you were there the whole time._

* * *

"Alright, everyone seems to be here. All the Freshmen, come this way!"

As the Freshmen lined up, they also started talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, isn't that Manager cute?"

"She's a 2nd Year, right? But that's true! If she was just a bit sexier…"

The two 1st Years found themselves getting bonked on the head by the Captain, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Ouch!"

"You're wrong, idiots!" he said.

It was then Riko took the moment to introduce herself, "I'm the coach of the Boys' Basketball Club, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you."

Of course, saying that the Freshmen were taken aback was an understatement. They thought the coach was the old man seating at the sidelines but turns he was just the advisor, Takeda-sensei. However, Riko's next words blew them of altogether:

"Take off your shirts!"

"EHHH?!"

Nevertheless, they did as they were told. After a few moments, Riko started elaborating strengths and weaknesses of each player. The Juniors just watched with a smile as they already know about the Coach's unique ability to see the stats of a person. Her father was a sports trainer and her eyes have been trained to do as such through the years. Her tone was mostly detached as she announced who made it and those who did not.

However, she stopped dead in her tracks once she got to Kagami.

"What?" he asked.

"_Wha-What the hell?!" _Riko exclaimed mentally. _"These stats are, by far, higher than anyone else's! These aren't the normal stats of a boy in 1__st__ Year of High School! On top of that, I can't even estimate his potential. This is…NATURAL TALENT!"_

At that point, Aida Riko was practically drooling in glee.

"Coach," Hyuuga called, "how long are you going to stand there?!"

"S-Sorry!"

"Anyway, that was everyone, right? That guy was the last."

"Ah, really?" Riko paused in thought, "Were Kuroyuki-kun and Kuroko-kun here?"

"Ah, right…! The guy from England and Teikou Middle School…!" Koganei exclaimed.

Hyuuga whirled towards his direction, "Teikou?! You mean _that _Teikou?! Also, the other one is from abroad as well?!"

The 2nd Years started to frantically search for Kuroyuki and Kuroko, but mostly the latter. Riko wondered how she could not notice such an amazing guy. There's also no way she could forget the coldness of the other one. Deciding to dismiss them as absences, she signaled the start of practice…until a figure appeared before her.

"Excuse me…I am Kuroko."

Time seemed to have stopped until Riko snapped.

"KYAAA!" she screamed.

"WAH…WHAT…WOOH?!"

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THERE?!"

"I was here from the beginning." Kuroko replied calmly.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

There came the commotion as everyone started fussing over Kuroko like a celebrity. They could not believe that such an invisible guy was actually a former part of the Generation of Miracles. It was then that Riko ordered him to take off his shirt, to which Kuroko complied somewhat hesitatingly. Riko saw his stats and was rendered speechless…in a bad way. Kuroko Tetsuya's stats were much too low for someone who played in the best team! She began to contemplate the matter until everyone heard the door of the gym open with a loud bang.

There stood the other player she was looking for: Kuroyuki Sora.

He seemed detached yet still irritated.

Kuroyuki sighed almost inaudibly and massaged his nape. He then spoke calmly but sincerely, "I'm sorry for my tardiness. I got lost along the way."

"_How can he get lost in finding the only Basketball Gym in the school?" _everyone thought while sweatdropping.

To Kuroyuki's credit, he was already dressed for practice so Riko wasted no time in demanding him to take off his shirt once he placed his belongings aside. Kuroyuki complied, and everyone had to hold back a blush seeing him strip openly. There was still certain femininity in his attractive features, and no one could deny it even if he's still masculine. Putting her embarrassment aside, Riko concentrated on evaluating his stats and she almost had a heart attack.

Infinite…

Infinite and unpredictable numbers…

His stats were going back and forth from lowest to highest rapidly and unsurely. An infinity symbol was practically blinking like a Red Alert over the numbers. Kuroyuki Sora has indefinite prowess. Riko did not know if this was a good thing or not. If the guy was just good, the numbers would have just showed itself. However, the numbers are unsure so he might be abysmal instead. Could it be a medical condition?

Deciding to put it aside for now and talk to Hyuuga later, she started practice.

Kuroko exchanged blank looks with Kuroyuki, and they both nodded at each other in acknowledgment but still did not avert their gazes. Kagami turned towards their direction and looked at Kuroko, _"What the hell is this guy…?" _He then turned his gaze to the other one, _"What about this one? This guy is strong, that's for sure…but he's always been elusive when I met him in America. What's he hiding? There's something strange about his scent. He's strong, but it feels as if there's a catch to it or something."_

He walked to them and both looked up. He spared a glance at Kuroyuki before turning to Kuroko, "Hey, there's something I need to ask you…about Teikou Middle School and the 'Whatever of Miracles'…"

* * *

Kagami Taiga sat at a table beside the window, placing his tray of burgers on the table. He looked outside the window and gathered his thoughts regarding the information he just heard a while ago.

His thoughts trailed together with his gaze, _"The 'Generation of Miracles'…if it's these guys, then maybe…"_

"Hello. You are still growing up, right?"

"GWOH?!"

Kagami found himself almost startled to death by the sudden appearance of Kuroko across from him, drinking a vanilla shake.

"Where from…what are you doing here?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Well," Kuroko replied, "I was sitting here from the beginning. Just watching people…"

Kagami could not believe that this practically invisible guy was from the best of Japan, _"And what the hell did he mean by watching people?! What is he…the town stalker?!"_

Before Kagami could comment, he saw another familiar figure enter Maji Burger: Kuroyuki. Seeing the redhead distracted, Kuroko followed Kagami's gaze and saw the other player that intrigued him. Kuroyuki seemed to have noticed them judging by the look he sent at the corner of his eyes, but decided to ignore them. The look lasted only a second and was almost unnoticeable, but Kuroko and Kagami's trained eyes saw it.

Kagami's brow twitched in irritation, _"The nerve of that guy…!"_

However, Kuroko noticed something else.

"Anyway," Kagami called, taking away Kuroko's attention, "tag along with me for a bit. I have to ask you something, just wait until I finish eating." On cue, Kagami proceeded to unwrap and eat another burger in which Kuroko had already lost count on.

* * *

Kuroyuki Sora was the kind of man who prefers to be in the shadows.

For him, it is wiser and more amusing to watch whatever would come to pass and interfere whenever he sees fit. He almost always goes with the 'Wait and See' strategy under any circumstances. He is the type of person to take action after careful analyses and researches. On the rare cases, he goes with his instincts; but even then, his mind would surpass the speed of light in coming up with different scenarios.

In other words, he is what people like to categorize as 'The Observer'.

That is what one of the reasons why he never gave a clue about his knowledge regarding Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga. In a way, he tends to leave it to 'Fate' or 'Destiny' when it comes to encounters that he feels of great significance. He knew that after being let off early on his work today that something is bound to happen.

Now, he wonders whether Fate desires him to truly look after two certain players who are in the middle of a one-sided match in a street court.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME! Did you hear what I said?! You're seriously overestimating yourself if you think you can win against me like that!"

Kagami Taiga truly was short-tempered.

Kuroyuki continued to watch in stoic amusement as he leaned sideways on a tree near the court that hid him in the shadows.

"Isn't it obvious that Kagami-kun is stronger?" Kuroko said in a matter-of-fact tone that seriously pissed Kagami off.

"Are you picking a fight?!"

Kuroyuki wanted to laugh. He really did.

However, the conversation started to turn serious and negative soon after…

There was also the fact that he needed to keep quiet.

Meh, he can always knock them out if he is mistaken for a stalker.

No, wait…he might be charged for assault.

Anyway, getting off topic…

"Ah, forget it." Kagami said tiredly, waving Kuroko off. "I'm not interested in weak guys. Let me just give you one last piece of advice:

"It's better if you give up on Basketball."

Just like that, Kuroyuki Sora's mood made a complete turn-around.

Oh, how much he wanted to throttle Kagami Taiga for that resentful statement…!

"No matter what kind of beautiful things you say about effort, it's an undeniable fact that you need talent in our society. _You _have no talent in Basketball."

Kuroyuki is very much tempted to pray to Kami and Fate on letting him murder Kagami right now…or maybe give him the power to turn the redhead into a cute little tiger to keep as a pet that he could boss around. That way, he would be tolerable.

A cute little red tiger…

That seems to be a pleasant thought enough for Kuroyuki to continue listening in peace.

"I have to say no to that." He heard Kuroko reply resolutely, "To begin with, I love Basketball. On top of that, it is a matter of point of view. I don't care who is the strongest. I'm different from you.

"I am a Shadow."

That statement left Kagami bewildered.

However, after gathering his wits, the redhead dismissively turned away without another word. Unknowingly, he passed by the tree in which Kuroyuki hid under. Kuroko stared after Kagami's disappearing back in deep thought. When the latter was out of sight, Kuroko turned to the shadows through the fence surrounding the court.

"Please show yourself. I know you're there, Kuroyuki-kun."

After a minute's hesitation, Kuroyuki complied and stepped out of the shadows. He did not lose his neutral expression as he was not really surprised that he got caught by someone who is so used in being overlooked. He met the pair of ocean blue orbs with a single silver eye as if to dare or challenge each other.

Kuroyuki raised a brow of interest and spoke, "I'm impressed with your speech, Tetsuya-kun."

Blinking at the familiarity, Kuroko decided to put it aside with a shrug. Placing the ball at the bench, the Phantom gathered his belongings and pondered a bit. He gazed at his companion questioningly while Kuroyuki just crossed his arms and tilted his head as a sign to follow him. Kuroko obliged.

As they walk side by side, an unexpectedly comfortable silence reigned upon them.

"If you are the Shadow," Kuroyuki began, "would it be safe to assume that you have chosen Taiga-kun as your Light?"

Kuroko blinked in surprise and almost stopped in his tracks, but he managed to regain his composure in time to maintain his pace with the other man. Kuroyuki noticed these things but decided to not comment, and just waited for Kuroko's reply.

Looking forward, Kuroko nodded hesitantly before replying verbally.

"I still need to confirm a few things before truly acknowledging him as my Light." He said.

Kuroyuki hummed in thought while Kuroko took that chance to observe him at the corner of his eye. After several minutes in companionable silence, Kuroyuki stopped walking. Just as Kuroko noticed that, his companion spoke in an all-knowing amusement as a gentle breeze passed by.

"You say that, but in truth, your Light could be anyone…right?"

Kuroko whirled his head to Kuroyuki's direction but found the latter already turning a corner, his expression unseen by the Phantom. It seems this is where they part for their homes. Kuroko was tempted to call out to Kuroyuki but decided against it.

"_Kuroyuki-kun is sure full of secrets and mysteries." _He thought.

Meanwhile, Kuroyuki also has his thoughts settled on Kuroko. He knew the so-called 'Shadow' was not lying when he said he was a part of the Generation of Miracles. If there is any outsider who knew the group of prodigies, it would be Kuroyuki and he had no doubt about that. Aside from his spy network, he had countless "visions" regarding the Miracles that he knew he cannot put aside after several experiences of said visions in his own life.

By the time he snapped out of his short-lived reverie, Kuroyuki found himself at the entrance of a certain hospital. Regarding the building for a moment, he then entered to give a daily report to a specific player in rehabilitation. Unknown to Seirin, it was thanks to this player that Kuroyuki was recruited to their sides.

* * *

The rain poured quite hard. It was supposed to be another day of training for the Basketball club, but their activities became restricted indoors.

At the moment, Hyuuga Junpei and Aida Riko discussed how to proceed with the rest of their time.

"Since we can't go for roadwork," Hyuuga said, "we still have time left for training. What do we do, Coach?"

Riko placed a hand on her chin in thought, _"I want to see the strength of the Freshmen."_ Speaking of the Freshmen, she noticed that Kuroyuki has not appeared for practice. She knew this particular player could be quite elusive with his tardiness, but there is really nothing she can do if he does not appear for club activities.

Riko focused her gaze on the court and muttered, "It might be a good opportunity."

She exchanged meaningful glances with the Team Captain and they both nodded in agreement. Hyuuga went towards the other 2nd Years and told them to start more stretches. Riko blew her whistle soon after, catching everyone's attention as she notified them about a 5 vs 5 Mini-Game.

At this, the majority of Freshmen started to feel intimidated at the thought of going against their senpais. Many heard about rumors regarding last year's achievements that made the young Seirin Team quite extraordinary.

On the other hand, Kagami Taiga looked forward to the match.

"It's not the time to be scared. Of course it's better if the opponent is strong rather than weak, right? Let's go!" he encouraged indirectly.

Just as everyone was in position, the door of the gym opened and every pair of eyes directed their gazes on the direction.

Kuroyuki Sora stood drenched by the rain with an annoyed expression on his face that was more apparent than yesterday.

Riko developed a tick on her head in irritation as she immediately reprimanded the tardy Freshman.

"You're late!" she yelled.

Kuroyuki glanced her way, "I'm sorry, I had to help a pregnant woman get to the hospital. That's why I'm late." He said it with such a straight face that everyone other than Riko—who was fuming in disbelieving anger—sweatdropped. Kuroyuki was rumored to have zero sense of direction when left on his own, and was also said to be late in practically everything while having the most absurd of excuses.

For some reason, this trait made him more famous to the point of having fan clubs.

Riko's eyebrow twitched, "No excuses! Besides, I don't believe you! As punishment, you can't participate in the game. Do triple the activities everyone did today…NOW!"

Kuroyuki blinked and proceeded to change in the lockers.

After the ruckus, the game began.

Kagami immediately led the game in his own pace. He made dunk after dunk, passing his opponents with superior reflexes and skills that made everyone speechless. Riko and the other 2nd Years watched in awe at the Wild Tiger's unpolished display of destructive power and sense of play.

"_It's more than I could ever imagine." _Riko thought.

"Hey, that's insane." Hyuuga muttered, wiping his sweat with his shirt.

As time had passed, the Freshmen took the lead but with only Kagami scoring. Although the redhead should be proud of his achievements, he could not help but be irritated instead because of a certain teal-haired player in his team.

"The ball was stolen…?! From this guy again?! Focus!" he heard someone exclaimed.

Not wasting another minute, Kuroko dashed. As he did so, he met the familiar silver eye that is silently observing the court with critique as he did his laps with triple the usual amount that the team does. Kuroko blinked, seeing a rather sly smirk on Kuroyuki's face as the dark-haired young man met his gaze with a knowing gleam. Bringing his attention back into the game, Kuroko continued and passed the other male.

Meanwhile, Kagami fumed at the memory of Kuroko's words last night in comparison to the latter's current performance.

"_Guys who talk big despite being small fries piss me off the most!" _he exclaimed in his thoughts, slapping the ball away from the opponent's hands in mid-dunk.

"So high…!"

"They can't stop Kagami at all!"

As the other Freshmen praised Kagami, Riko noticed that the ball was about to go out of bounds. Not only that, the ball was heading toward Kuroyuki who was in the middle of doing his laps and whose back is turned on the ball. The ball was heading towards his direction with great speed and power, and Riko knew no one would be able to stop it and Kuroyuki would no doubt receive a direct hit.

"Kuroyuki-kun, watch out!" she yelled in futile warning.

Everything happened in an instant.

Unknown to them, Kuroyuki expected this scenario. Although he had been doing laps, his focus was on the match. He saw Kagami sprint and stop that mid-dunk, and he knew the supreme speed and power applied would end up meeting his direction if he continued with his running speed. However, instead of just stopping short to make sure he avoided the foretold scenario, Kuroyuki found it too troublesome if he halted and opted to continue his pace.

As the ball was only centimeters away from hitting his head, Kuroyuki craned his neck to the left and dodged. With swift yet precise reflexes, he followed his dodge with the act of catching the ball with his right hand. In jaw dropping speed, he bounced the ball between his legs and passed it to his awaiting left. Without looking back, he shot the ball to the basket that was located on the crowded half of the court.

The ball went in without even hitting the rim.

With a sigh, Kuroyuki continued his laps disinterestedly. He then reached the other basketballs contained in a bigger metal basket and stopped.

"That finishes my 150 laps. Now for the stretches and dribbles…" He muttered. Kuroyuki then took a ball from the basket and was about to turn until he noticed everyone staring at him. He then looked over his shoulder, his neutral expression unchanging.

"Hn…? Are you all going to gape for the rest of practice or are you going to continue the match?"

On cue, everyone snapped out of their thoughts. The game continued and the 2nd Years played with renewed vigor, due to both Kagami's fire power and Kuroyuki's stunt.

Hyuuga smirked, "I think it's about time we calm you down."

In defense, the 2nd Years proceeded to block Kagami's attacks through a Triple Tag Team. Whenever the redhead did not have the ball, he was guarded by two players. It was a simple yet still effective gameplay; seeing that even with Kagami's efforts, all would be fruitless with the Freshmen's flawed teamwork. With that, the Freshmen were discouraged and the 2nd Years finally took the lead: 15-31.

"They're really strong after all."

"Actually, there was no way for us to win from the start."

"It's enough already…"

With that comment, Kagami's short temper finally snapped. He grabbed the last guy by the shirt and exclaimed furiously.

"'_Enough already'_…? What the hell is with that?!"

Unnoticed by everyone other than by a particular dark-haired Freshman, Kuroko sneaked behind Kagami and hit the redhead's knees with his own. This bold move shocked and horrified the others.

"Please calm down." Kuroko said blankly.

"You bastard…!" Kagami fumed.

Riko and the other 2nd Years watched in both amusement and disbelief. Even Riko, the game's Referee, had completely forgotten about him at some point. This thought gave Riko a certain realization: _since when did she neglect Kuroko's presence all this time?_

With an uncomfortable feeling in her, Riko watched in anticipation as the ball was passed on. However, in a blink, she—along with the others—already found it being shot at the hoop by a Freshman. It was in.

"I-It's in?! H-How'd it get pass through?!"

"I don't know. I didn't see."

Meanwhile, Kuroyuki finally finished his designated stretches. As he returned the ball he borrowed to the basket, he then smirked in a knowing way as the match got interesting with a definite twist. He stood up and walked towards his Coach.

Everyone bore witness to Kuroko's swift yet skillful passes, not once failing in getting the ball through to help his team.

"How the hell does he do that?!"

"Before you even notice it, the pass goes through and they score?!"

Riko was utterly speechless as she broke out in a cold sweat. Kuroko Tetsuya was already hard to notice from the start, but the game proves that he has the ability to become even more invisible. It is either that or through a mere illusion created by a magic-like technique that fools the senses of the opponent. That technique is called…

"Misdirection…"

Riko whirled her head to her right, only to see Kuroyuki already standing beside her with that neutral expression on his face. He then proceeded to speak in voluntary explanation of Kuroko's play, not a single emotion seeping through his mask.

"It is a technique that focuses mostly on passing and stealing. In a way to fool the opponent's senses, the user leads the opponent to think that another player will receive the ball instead of him. In a natural perspective, one would be led to think that the player is invisible; but, in truth, the player demonstrates a play that encourages the opponent to focus on other players than him. As a result, the player has the liberty to pass and steal the ball as he pleases without the knowledge of the opposing team."

At that point, Kuroyuki glanced at Riko in the corner of his exposed left eye before turning back into the game.

"Have you finally realized it, Coach?" he asked rhetorically.

In response, Riko turned back to the game but still listened attentively to her kohai's words.

Kuroyuki smirked, "He did not lie when he said he was a regular back in Teikou. Rather, it was because his entire existence became known as nothing more than a rumor to most people. He is the Phantom Sixth Player of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko Tetsuya."

As the game started to flow back to the Freshmen's favor, Riko noticed another thing as she turned to Kuroyuki in accusation.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your set of exercises?!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the tall young man.

Kuroyuki merely turned his head to his Coach with raised brow, "I already finished them."

Riko gaped in shock. She turned to Takeda-sensei who became in charge of watching Kuroyuki's exercises. The old man nodded in confirmation with a smile, knowing what Riko was inquiring about. The female Coach refocused her attention to Kuroyuki who was already watching the rest of the match, his arms crossed.

"_I can't believe this guy." _She thought.

Driven into a corner by the combination of Kagami's skilled play and Kuroko's misdirection, the scores ended up in a one-point difference. At one point, the 2nd Years made a mistake and Kuroko took it as an opportunity to steal the ball. Left open, he dribbled the ball and proceeded to attempt a lay-up—

"Wooh…! Go, Kuroko!"

—only to miss the shot, leaving his fellow Freshmen disappointed and in disbelief…aside from Kuroyuki who wanted to laugh out loud.

"_It would seem that he still had not overcome THAT particular weakness of his play." _He thought aloud, in which Riko heard but kept silent.

Kagami took over at that instant to redeem Kuroko's lay-up.

"This is why weak guys piss me off. Score properly, idiot!"

With no further ado, he dunked the ball with everything he got. Kuroko gave a small smile only noticed by Kuroyuki.

Speaking of which, Kuroyuki gave an instant small smile of his own before his expression became neutral again. He uncrossed his arms and sighed, carrying his belongings.

"Did you know all along?"

"Hn?"

Kuroyuki turned around to see his Coach looking at him with a serious expression. He raised a brow of confusion although he already guessed what she meant. He was not wrong.

"Did you know that Kuroko-kun had been the Phantom Sixth Player all along?"

He blinked, and merely gave a smirk and shrug in response. He said, "The rain already stopped, Coach. I'm going ahead."

Leaving it at that, Kuroyuki Sora turned and walked away leaving his Coach bewildered yet intrigued.

* * *

"Why are you here again?"

"You are the one who came to sit at my table…and it's because I like the vanilla milkshake here."

"Go sit elsewhere."

"No."

"Don't go thinking we're friends now…!"

"Like I said, I was the first one to sit here."

Once again, Kagami Taiga finds himself at Maji Burger with Kuroko Tetsuya. Furthermore, he found the both of them sitting at the same table unintentionally.

For a moment, Kagami just stared at Kuroko with a criticizing and contemplative gaze. Kuroko just stared right back with a blank expression as he sipped another vanilla milkshake. After a minute, Kagami tossed one of his burgers at the Phantom. Kuroko caught it with a confused expression.

"I'll give you one." Kagami said, "I'm not interested in weak guys, but I'll acknowledge you're worth one piece of all that."

Kuroko blinked then nodded, "Thank you."

Without another word between the two of them, Kagami chomped on another burger from his pile while Kuroko turned to observe the passers-by at the window. However, the Phantom noticed someone approaching their table at the corner of his eyes. Kagami obliviously continued devouring another burger. However, he then looked to his left when another person sat at their table.

Kagami choked in shock when he realized who it was.

It was Kuroyuki Sora.

He wore that neutral expression of his as usual. However, his attire is composed of what seems to be Maji Burger's uniform. It was a beige shirt with a logo on the right chest area and a nametag on the left. He had black slack underneath his red lap apron and sneakers. A cleaning spray and rag hung on his left hip, and a notepad and pen on the right. He also wore a black bandanna with a red stripe at the right side, but his right eye is still blocked by the left-behind bangs.

Kuroyuki lazily slid a glass of water towards Kagami whom took it not-so-gratefully. Kuroko curiously stared at the newcomer who disinterestedly ate his fries. Once the neglected redhead finally recovered, he turned to the newcomer furiously.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Kuroyuki.

Some customers turned to them but immediately shrugged it off soon after.

Kuroyuki turned to short-tempered redhead with a raised brow, "I work here. Besides, is this not a public place?"

"Obviously." Kuroko added.

Kagami turned to the Phantom, "Whose side are you on?!"

Kuroko shrugged.

Kuroyuki amusedly waved a hand, "Maa~ I was interested at the point of conversation. Since Ruka-san gave me a break, I decided to join your table among the crowd." On cue, he waved cordially at a woman—supposedly Ruka-san—on the cash register. His attention turned back to his fellow Freshmen as he sipped at his Iced Tea quite elegantly in Kuroko's opinion.

"_It must be his English/British gentleman upbringing." _He thought.

Kagami frowned but decided to just continue finishing his pile of burgers. He knew he could not underestimate Kuroyuki. The redhead still remembered the other man's impromptu stunt, and he knew from experience that such speed and instincts cannot be treated as mediocre. Kuroko knew this as well, which was why he became even more curious about the mystery known as Kuroyuki Sora.

It was too bad they could not see him play in the game.

At that moment, Kuroko's bottle of milkshake made a loud slurping noise. Kuroko looked down at it with disappointment and reluctantly put it aside. He was not that satisfied with his current intake of vanilla milkshake, but he did not have enough money to buy another one. He pouted slightly before bringing out his favorite novel and reading it with his usual blank expression.

As always, Kuroyuki caught the split-second display of open expression.

He stood up with his own tray and collected Kuroko's. The other two looked at him and he stared right back with a firm look.

"Wait for me until my shift finishes." He said, walking away in dismissal.

Kagami and Kuroko blinked before exchanging glances.

An hour and a half passed by quickly and Kuroyuki emerged from the doors of Maji Burger. Kagami and Kuroko decided to wait outside to prevent any inconveniences with other incoming customers.

Kuroyuki, now dressed properly in Seirin uniform, handed a vanilla milkshake to Kuroko who blinked in surprise.

"My treat," Kuroyuki replied with a gentle gaze, "Ruka-san always sends me off with a free milkshake after another day's work."

Kuroko's light blue eyes widened before reverting back to normal. He accepted the milkshake with a small genuine smile in gratitude. His thoughts drifted as Kuroyuki said something to Kagami as well, though the redhead seemed a bit irritated and embarrassed.

"_Kuroyuki-kun seems to be quite a softie inside. He acts like an elder brother." _Kuroko observed.

The three young men walked away from the diner and went on home. Kuroko walked at the middle with Kagami on his right and Kuroyuki on his left.

"How strong is the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami asked abruptly, directing his question at Kuroko. He turned to the Phantom with a smirk while Kuroyuki watched at the corner of his eyes, listening attentively.

"Say," Kagami continued, "if I was to go against them right now, what would happen?"

"You would be instantly killed." Kuroko replied bluntly with no hesitation.

Kagami frowned with another tick on his forehead, "Can't you say that in a different way?"

Kuroyuki chuckled which caused the other two to turn to his direction in surprise. He glanced at them with a smirk and told Kagami, "If I were to say so, there is no other way to put it. It is as Tetsuya-kun said, Taiga-kun."

Kagami stared incredulously at the familiarity, and when he turned to Kuroko, the latter only shrugged.

"The Generation of Miracles…" Kuroyuki muttered, regaining the attention of Kagami and Kuroko.

Kuroyuki looked ahead with a serious yet emotionless expression, previous amusement and humor nowhere to be found.

"From what I have heard," Kuroyuki continued, "the five geniuses each entered a different veteran school this year. One of them is ensured to be standing at the top. You could say it is as if they intentionally did so as a promise to go against each other. Whether it is to prove that the Generation of Miracles is unbeatable by anyone other than themselves or for the mere clarification of who is the strongest, I cannot say for sure."

At the last statement, Kuroko slightly twitched but Kuroyuki still noticed it as always; and as always, he kept silent. He then noticed their redheaded companion suddenly stopped walking.

Kagami laughed in excited delight, "Nice, I'm burning."

Kuroyuki and Kuroko turned to the redhead's direction.

"I've decided." Kagami declared with a confident and pumped up expression, "I'll take all these guys down and become the Number One in Japan."

"I think it's impossible." Kuroko said after a minute's pause.

"Hey!"

"I don't know about the potential of your abilities; but with your current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them. It would be impossible alone."

Kuroko paused before looking at Kagami in the eye, "I have decided as well. I am a supporting actor, a Shadow…but a Shadow will become darker as the Light grows stronger, and it will make the white of light stand out."

A gentle breeze passed as Kuroyuki watched his two companions silently.

"As the Shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the Light, the Number One in Japan." Kuroko declared.

Kagami smirked in response, "Ha! Nice words there. Do whatever you want."

"I will do my best."

Kuroyuki chuckled, successfully diverting attention to him again.

"**It is because Light exists that Darkness is sublime, and it is because of Darkness that Light is radiant."**

At those words, Kagami and Kuroko snapped their heads to Kuroyuki's direction only to find him smiling with his eyes closed and his hand in his pockets.

Another gentle breeze passed by as Kuroyuki slowly opened his eyes. The breeze moved his bangs, giving Kuroko and Kagami the chance to finally get a glimpse of their companion's hidden right eye. Unfortunately, Kuroyuki had foreseen this and tilted his head to an angle that would block his right eye from view. His half-lidded eyes and confident smile gave a pleasant sight that amazed both the Wild Tiger and the Phantom.

"I wonder if I should make a promise as well…?" he murmured to the passing breeze. He then nodded as if in confirmation and declared, "From here onwards, I vow to bear witness to Seirin's path and yours in becoming Number One. I will bring you both to the seats of the strongest."

Kagami and Kuroko stared in surprise at the abrupt declaration as Kuroyuki turned away. The dark-haired player waved a hand in farewell and walked away.

"You will both go far, Taiga-kun…Tetsuya-kun…" he paused in his steps as he looked over his shoulder with another confident smirk. He pointed a finger to the night sky.

"Soar the skies and create even greater Miracles that would defeat the caliber of stars. I will guide you in every step of the way."

After that, he disappeared.

Unknown to Seirin, they had gained the most loyal member that their team could ever find in the world.

Unknown to Kagami, he will find the greatest inspiration in the person he could never defeat.

Unknown to Kuroko, his whole fate changed the moment he came to know the name Kuroyuki Sora.

Finally…

Unknown to Kuroyuki Sora, the Miracles he encouraged Kagami and Kuroko to make would make the deepest impact in his life more so than they could inflict in the history of basketball.

The Legacy has started to weave itself.

The only witness might be God alone.

* * *

_**A/N: That was a long chapter! I wanted to give as much detail as possible by tweaking the original chapter of the manga with Kuroyuki's presence, so I hope I didn't bore you readers too much. For the record, I'm making the manga version my reference for this fan fiction. I've also decided to give AstridClaire my reverse harem story of KnB since I'm currently in a Yaoi roll. That being said, I might neglect my Shugo Chara story for a while.**_

_**Kuroyuki might be a Gary-Stu but I made him like that for mysterious reasons that you would all come to know in due time. His 'perfection' is actually part of the plot in which the GoM and Seirin need to unravel, but his weaknesses will be revealed one by one as Seirin goes against each of the GoM.**_

_**BTW, I was thinking of leaving hints for those readers who prefer fast-paced revelations. Please tell me in the review so I could think about it for the next chapter.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. **


	3. 2nd Quarter

**Kuroko no Basuke:**

"**The Heart Sees What the Eyes Can't"**

_~~~2__ND__ QUARTER~~~_

_The Man Known as "The Ice Prince"_

* * *

Kagami Taiga stood at the middle of a street court alone as he dribbled the basketball in his hand. For a while, his eyes show that he remains in a daze with his head slightly bowed. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, his head snapped up and his dark red eyes lit up with fire.

"_**How strong is the 'Generation of Miracles'?"**_

Kagami dashed and avoided his imaginary opponents, misleading them with feints. All the while, a smooth baritone voice echoed through his head.

"_**From what I have heard, the five geniuses each entered a different veteran school this year. One of them is ensured to be standing at the top. You could say it is as if they intentionally did so as a promise to go against each other. Whether it is to prove that the Generation of Miracles is unbeatable by anyone other than themselves or for the mere clarification of who is the strongest, I cannot say for sure."**_

As Kagami escaped four of his imaginary opponents, the last one came to intercept him just as he was nearing the basket. He remembered the promise he made.

"_**I've decided. I'll take all these guys down and become the Number One in Japan."**_

"_**It's impossible alone. I'll make you the Number One in Japan."**_

At the brink of time, Kagami jumped and made the shot. As the ball went into the basket, it was as if the spell was broken. All five of Kagami's opponents faded and he was left alone in the court once more.

"_Damn," _he thought, _"I just can't wait anymore. Whether it's official or not, I just want to play a match already!"_

As if summoned by his thoughts, a voice startled the Wild Tiger out of his thoughts. It was the same smooth baritone voice that echoed in his thoughts for a while on court.

"Excited much…? You really are a Wild Tiger, Taiga-kun." Kuroyuki Sora stated.

When Kagami snapped his head towards the voice, he saw Kuroyuki picking up the ball. He was wearing a black shirt with a light blue outline of a clock at the middle. However, instead of numbers, there were symbols of the horoscopes: Aries at the top and as follows clockwise up to Pisces at eleven o'clock. The hands of the clock were bent and the glass was breaking. He also wore that with a long-sleeved lavender shirt that was unbuttoned all the way with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. He had ripped jeans and black converse with dangling chain belts. His hair was let down and Kagami noticed that he had two earrings on his left ear: one round pierce and a dangling cross.

He looked like a Punk-Goth model, really.

Kagami composed himself when Kuroyuki raised a brow at him for staring.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confusedly.

Kuroyuki blinked then smiled cordially, "Didn't you call me here?"

Kagami became more confused, "I don't even have your number."

Kuroyuki's smile turned to an amused grin, "That's not what I meant."

Kagami's expression then turned to disbelief in realization, _"Can this guy read minds?"_

"I'm not psychic."

Kagami gaped and Kuroyuki chuckled, "You're like an open book." The dark-haired male tossed the ball to him and Kagami caught it effortlessly.

"Knowing you, you'd be all excited and restless after hearing about the 'Generation of Miracles'. If you have that much energy to use, I'm more than willing to drain it out for you temporarily until you get your real match officially." He reasoned.

Kagami blinked before smirking at the obvious challenge. He was then surprised when Kuroyuki immediately took up a stance in front of him, and the latter seized the opportunity to steal the ball and sprint. Before Kagami knew it, Kuroyuki already made a lay-up at the basketball ring behind him.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Kuroyuki kept his back turned to Kagami and spoke with a serious voice, "The moment a challenge is accepted—especially if it's from me—the game will begin, Taiga-kun. Every gap in your concentration is a chance to score for your opponent, and believe me…" He looked over his left shoulder in which Kagami saw his lone silver glinting with an icy expression, "players like the 'Generation of Miracles' would even go so far as to _crush _your will and focus in order to seize point after point as steps to victory."

At that moment, Kagami felt a chill and it was the kind that you would feel from a glacier or a blizzard storm. Kuroyuki's expression immediately brightened when he turned to him fully, "Let's try again, shall we?"

"How strong are you really?" Kagami intervened.

Kuroyuki raised a brow and Kagami elaborated, "You have a scent that says you're strong, but it seems as if there's something else as well. You're not a no-scent like Kuroko but—"

"That's because my strength and my weakness have a mutual relationship."

"What…?"

Kuroyuki grinned as he tilted his head, "I'm not gonna tell you everything, but I could at least tell you this: I've gone against people stronger than the current 'Generation of Miracles'."

Kagami's eyes widened at the revelation, _"People stronger than the 'Generation of Miracles'?"_

Kuroyuki closed his eyes in thought, "You could say I raised their talents. I'm not interested in beating strong players and proving myself the best. I just want to leave something acquainted with my name behind: a legacy, so to speak…and the Miracles are the keys to it. No, it wouldn't even matter if my name is known really." At this point, Kuroyuki felt Kagami's confusion but he just left his statement hanging as he reopened his lone silver eye.

For the second time, Kagami felt that same blizzard chill and now he is certain that it came from the young man in front of him.

Kuroyuki turned away, "Ah, I've lost interest. I guess you have to drain that excited energy on your own after all. See you at school, Taiga-kun." He then walked away but realized he still had the ball in his hand, "Oh, I'm giving this back."

Kuroyuki shot the ball without looking back and it went in perfectly with a strange spin. The moment it touched the ground, it shot towards Kagami who caught it by pure instinct. The redhead observed a pebble where the ball bounced and his eyes widened in realization.

"_He placed a spin in the ball so it could shoot towards my direction…after it hits the pebble?!" _he exclaimed in his thoughts, _"Besides that, did he even know there was a pebble there?!"_

When Kagami looked up, Kuroyuki Sora was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Aida Riko loved raising talents like a mother.

It might be one of the reasons why she is the coach of the Seirin Boys' Basketball Club. Sure, it might also have something to do with the fact that she is good at it but her motivation—first and foremost—brings out her talent in spotting talent to the fullest.

She let her PSP rest on the desk as she grabbed the box of milk and sipped from the straw with a happy pink hue on her cheeks. She then sighed contently, "Bringing up guys is so nice~"

Just like that, her mini-heavenly moment ended.

"Coach, make me a real new club member!" Kagami Taiga barged in as he slammed his hand on Riko's desk.

In turn, Riko spat her milk in surprise and immediately wiped the liquid flowing down her chin with her sleeve.

"Geez, what's happening today?" she mumbled before turning to Kagami, "You too?"

"Too…?" Kagami echoed.

"Kuroko-kun came with Kuroyuki-kun earlier to ask the same thing." Riko explained

Kagami blinked, "Those guys…"

"_**I'm not interested in beating strong players and proving myself the best. I just want to leave something acquainted with my name behind: a legacy, so to speak…and the Miracles are the keys to it."**_

Riko's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Geez, the three of you sure are hasty ones, huh? You naughty boys…"

Kagami sweatdropped, "What the hell are you saying?"

Riko ignored him but handed a paper, "Well, you've got firepower and there's space on the bench so…be my guest."

Kagami smirked and started walking away, "I'll be able to play matches like this!"

"Ah, wait a second!"

"Huh…?"

"Just, the test to be accepted is on Monday at 8:40AM on the rooftop."

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya stood in front of the bulletin board, staring at the newspaper that showed the Boys' Basketball Club's achievements last year. At the corner of his eye, he saw Kagami striding towards his direction but paid it no mind. He directed his gaze back at the board and waited silently as his Light stopped by his side, unaware of his presence as per usual.

"Heh," Kagami mused, "maybe Seirin's Basketball Club is actually quite amazing…"

"It is amazing." Kuroko said abruptly, scaring the daylights out of Kagami.

"Bastard…! Stop jumping out of nowhere and appear normally!" Kagami yelled.

Kuroko turned to him with a finger to his lips as a signal for silence while he used his other hand to point at the sign above that says Library.

Kagami's aura darkened and his forehead popped an angry vein. He grabbed Kuroko's head, "You're picking a fight…? You're picking a fight, right?! Answer me!"

"…I am not."

Kagami's eye was still twitching angrily as he let Kuroko go, _"I can't believe this invisible guy is actually the Phantom Sixth Player of the 'Generation of Miracles'…" _At his next thought, his angry expression turned into a wondering one.

"_Come to think of it, Kuroyuki said that every member of the 'Generation of Miracles' went to veteran schools. Then, why didn't Kuroko do the same?"_

He was about to voice out his thoughts until he heard a familiar name being called, to which Kuroko's attention also ended up at.

"Kuroyuki-sama…!"

Indeed, Kuroyuki was spotted at the far end of the hallway with his hands in his pockets while his bag hung over his left shoulder. He wore a long-sleeved white button-up shirt with the first two buttons undone, while the black uniform was draped over his shoulders like a cape as he strode gracefully with perfect posture. He looked over his shoulder, and Kagami and Kuroko saw a girl around their age stop at his side with an enthusiastic smile. Kuroyuki turned fully towards the girl and smiled politely.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

As expected, the girl started blushing and stuttering. "Umm…I-I wanted to ask if I could borrow your notes in English s-since I kind of forgot mine back home. I was h-hoping that you could also give me some pointers since you're from England and all."

Unnoticed by the girl, Kuroyuki's smile sharpened and his aura turned cold. Kuroko saw most of the observers shivered by instinct. He directed his gaze back at the scene with narrowed eyes. For some reason, this Kuroyuki seemed more distant and detached as if he's there but not there at the same time. Kagami felt the same way.

"I suppose I could spare my notes for today." He dug in his bag and handed his notebook, "As for pointers, is it safe to assume you are asking me to tutor you?" he asked courteously but colder than his last tone.

The girl's blush deepened as she nodded her head shyly as she looked down. At that time, Kagami and Kuroko could have sworn that Kuroyuki was glaring at the girl and his smile seemed strained. However, it happened in an instant that they could not be _entirely _sure.

Kuroyuki chuckled, "In that case, I'm afraid I cannot spare any time for you. I am already preoccupied by a set of activities like club practice and my part-time job."

At this, the girl looked up determinedly and proposed, "Then, will you be free this weekend? I could come to your house or you could come to mine. I really want to learn more from you, Kuroyuki-sama."

By this point, everyone knew where this conversation is going. Most of the girls scowled either in disgust or jealousy. Some boys sighed in exasperation while the rest glared at Kuroyuki. The said youth wore an emotionless expression for a moment and Kagami swore the tense silence was strangling him.

After a second, Kuroyuki smiled again and the temperature dropped a few degrees quite literally. This time, the girl noticed as well but paid it no heed. Kagami and Kuroko involuntarily shivered as they saw that familiar silver eye turn darker with well-hidden malice for those who cannot read people very well.

"I'll be honest with you. I am not entirely comfortable with tutoring other students unless they're my friend or if a teacher personally seeked my help. Do forgive me, but I must decline. If you really need help, I suggest you look for another person to tutor you. Well then, I bid you a good day. Please leave my notes under my desk once you're done."

With no further ado, Kuroyuki turned and walked away. He was heading towards Kagami and Kuroko's direction, and both young men's breaths hitched as they saw Kuroyuki's smile fade and his silver eye turned empty. He spared both of them a glance but continued on his way.

The moment he passed them, Kagami and Kuroko felt a crawling chill within their own veins as if every drop of their blood is being frozen.

"That's Kuroyuki Sora, right?"

They heard some guys talking once Kuroyuki was out of sight and decided to listen in.

"Yeah, that's him. I guess the rumors were true."

"What rumors?"

"They say he's a complete gentleman and all, but he's still pretty cold. I mean it in a literal and metaphorical sense. They say if he doesn't appreciate someone's presence the air turns colder and, although he retains his polite demeanor, he makes sure to be distant at all times as if hiding behind a mask."

"Really…? That seems a bit disturbing."

"Yeah, but his fan club is way worse. They actually get violent when people either harass or get too close to their 'Ice Prince'. Well, whether His Highness treats them poorly or gentlemanly, I have the feeling they'll still worship the dirt he walks on."

"That's what they call him…'Ice Prince'?"

"Apparently…"

Kagami stopped listening at this point and remembered the time at the street court when Kuroyuki confronted him, sort of. He knew the guy tended to literally make your skin crawl in a secretive and manipulative way. It could be taken more like a warning really.

"_Ice Prince, huh? It suits him just fine, I guess." _He thought. He then remembered that he was supposed to ask Kuroko something and turned to the Phantom…only to see him nowhere in sight.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Kagami said with a smile, though a vein was pulsing angrily at his temple for being ditched so suddenly.

Meanwhile, Kuroko followed Kuroyuki to class. As he fell into step with him, the taller male closed his eyes and the other knew he was acknowledged. The Phantom observed that the right sleeve of Kuroyuki's uniform jacket was wet and stained. Since it was black, it was unnoticeable but Kuroko's keen eyes saw it.

"The wet sensation was uncomfortable to wear, and I didn't want my white shirt to get wet as well. I didn't want my bag to pop and for my papers to get wet either, so I decided to drape it on my shoulders for now." Kuroyuki said, leaving his eyes closed.

Kuroko saw tension within Kuroyuki's form so he just kept quiet on the way to class. However, just as they reached the door, Kuroyuki opened his silver eye and Kuroko's bright blue orbs widened before softening as he followed his classmate.

"_Kuroyuki-kun seems…lonely. Why is that?" _He thought.

* * *

**Monday**

"Fufufu~ I was waiting."

"Are you an idiot?"

"Is it a duel?"

As instructed, the Freshmen gathered at the rooftop to accomplish the test of being a part of the team. Kagami impatiently told Riko to get things over with since the morning assembly was about to start. Kuroyuki entered at that moment, late as usual. However, this time, he was unnoticed and that may have something to do with the fact that his aura was slightly cold and suppressed at the moment.

"Before that, there is one thing I have to say. Last year, I made a promise when the Captain made me the coach." Riko said before swaying her left hand to the side, "We're playing basketball to aim for the Nationals. If you're not ready for this, feel free to go to another club."

Kagami was confused, "Ha…? What are you—?!"

"I know you're strong, but aside from that, what I'm looking for is a strong resolve and conviction. If you keep saying things like 'Maybe one day' or 'As long as I can', you will never get any farther. I want you to have a big, concrete objective and the will to achieve it no matter what."

Riko grinned as she pointed at the distance as she looked at everyone in the eye, "That's why, from here, you will shout your class, seat number, name, and goal this year! By the way, all the Second Years—including me—did this last year."

Riko dropped her hand to her side as her brown eyes developed a scheming glint, "If you can't accomplish your goal, I'll have you confess to the girl—or guy—you like completely naked."

Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara stared in shock, disbelief, and horror as they exclaimed. Kagami stared on in bewilderment and Kuroko was silent. Kuroyuki looked on, amused, and he directed a nostalgic gaze at Riko which went unnoticed. This coach extremely reminded him of another woman from his past.

Just as the first three Freshmen were hesitating, Riko emphasized her point regarding their conviction to surpass a big hurdle. Just as Kagami was about to speak, he halted as he saw Kuroyuki approach the railings calmly and jumped on it. He stood regally and confidently without losing his balance even with the wind blowing his hair quite dramatically, much to Riko's amazement.

He really did look like a prince.

"Class 1-B, Seat 8, Kuroyuki Sora…!" he yelled in a commanding tone, "I will mark my legacy upon the history of basketball and take Seirin to the seat of the strongest!"

On cue, the fan girls erupted in squeals and cheers.

"KYAA! KUROYUKI-SAMA!"

"WATCH YOUR STEP, KUROYUKI-SAMA!"

"KUROYUKI-SAMA, YOU'RE SO COOL!"

"I LOVE YOU, ICE PRINCE! MARRY ME!"

Anything else was squeals and incoherent screams.

Kuroyuki stepped down from the railing and looked towards Riko who was lightly blushing. The female coach was kind of touched that his personal goal—or at least one of it—was to take the team to the seat of the strongest. She also had to admit as a woman that Kuroyuki Sora matched the regality of a real prince. To her relief, Kuroyuki paid her blush no heed and just handed his application over.

As the young man stepped back, Kagami stepped forward.

"Heh, show-off…" the redhead muttered with a good-natured smirk as he passed the other. He was answered with an amused chuckle.

Kagami stood at the railing just as Kuroyuki did and yelled with powerful confidence,

"Class 1-B, Seat 7, Kagami Taiga…! I will defeat the 'Generation of Miracles' and become the Number One in Japan!"

At this point, the people below understood what was going on. The Sophomores from the Basketball Club were slightly surprised to see them doing it this year. Then, after Kagami, it was Kuroko's turn. When Riko was wondering where he was, the Phantom appeared by her side with a megaphone and scared the crap out of her as per usual.

"Sorry, I'm not good at shouting. May I use this instead?" he asked.

"…I guess." Riko replied.

Kagami also stared in surprise at Kuroko while Kuroyuki observed with masked interest with arms and crossed his arms. As always, it seemed he was the only one who could detect Kuroko's actions. At that time, his ear twitched at the sound of footsteps and he decided to hide in the shadows.

However, just as Kuroko took a deep breath, a teacher came in.

"_KORAAA~_! The Basketball Club again?!"

"Ah, they're quick this year!" Riko exclaimed.

For the rest of their time, they were scolded while forced to sit in a _seiza_. Suspiciously, Kuroyuki Sora was nowhere to be found the whole time.

* * *

Once again, at Maji Burger, Kagami Taiga finds himself sulking.

"Do they have to be that angry just because I spoke a little too loudly?" he asked himself.

He did not expect someone to respond, "I did not even do anything yet and I still got scolded."

Kagami spat his drink in shock when he found Kuroko pouting in front of him with a troubled expression. The redhead started contemplating the thought of changing stores as he lamented over the fact that they meet here too often.

He heard Kuroko muttering about some problem and he could only respond confusedly. When it became clear that the so-called problem was about his doubtful position in the team, Kagami was left in exasperation as he stared at Kuroko.

"What will I do if I'm unable to join the club?" Kuroko asked anxiously.

Just before he could say anything, His Royal Highness Kuroyuki came with perfect timing…again.

"_Seriously, this guy might not be scaring the living daylights out of everyone like Kuroko does, but the way he just keeps popping out of nowhere with perfect timing is just as scary…or worse." _Kagami shivered in thought.

"I think it was better that you did not get to yell at the rooftop." Kuroyuki said.

Kuroko looked up with horror in his eyes, but Kuroyuki just smiled amusedly.

"What I mean is…you are a Phantom, Tetsuya-kun. You should not let the school acknowledge your goal in such a straightforward way. If you cannot scream your heart out at the rooftop like we did, then all you really have to do is find another crafty way. If you really want to join the team, you should at least have that much in you, right?" he elaborated with that gentlemanly smile.

"Besides," he then patted Kuroko gently on the head, carefully fixing the light blue locks as he does so, "there is no way Seirin could have the audacity to deny your talent if they would be willing to accept someone like Taiga-kun."

"What do you mean someone like me?!" Kagami exclaimed with one of his fists raised.

Kuroko's eyes gleamed in hope and admiration as Kuroyuki stopped petting his head to sit by his side with another chair from the other tables.

The sight of Kuroyuki's waiter uniform made Kagami realize, "Shouldn't you be working?"

Kuroyuki's smile became strained again, something that only Kuroko noticed since Kagami munched on a burger before it turned to normal again.

For some reason, Kuroko's chest tightened when he saw that familiar loneliness in Kuroyuki's silver eye.

"I am on a short break." Kuroyuki said.

Kagami scowled before turning to Kuroko, "More importantly, there was something that was bothering me."

When silence greeted him, he took that as his cue to continue speaking, "You were considered to be good enough to become the Phantom Sixth Man, right? If so, why didn't you join a veteran school just like the other five guys like Kuroyuki said? Do you…have a reason to play basketball?"

Kuroko remained silent for a while but Kagami was not done as he turned to Kuroyuki this time, "And you…"

Kuroyuki just stared with his smile nowhere to be found but Kagami was undeterred, "You said something about going against people stronger than even the current Generation of Miracles. Were you bluffing? If not, did you…win against these people?"

At that piece of information, Kuroko's eyes actually widened in shock as his head snapped to the young man by his side.

"_Stronger than the Generation of Miracles…? People like that actually exist…?" _he thought with disbelief and awe.

Kuroyuki just closed his eyes, flipped his hair as if in dismissal, and then sipped his iced tea. Thinking that he was not going to answer the question unless Kuroko answers his first, Kagami and Kuroko made eye contact.

"As strong as my middle school was at basketball, there really was only one simple rule over there:

"_**Winning is everything.**_"

At that statement, Kuroko and Kagami noticed Kuroyuki's grip tighten on his glass but ignored it for now.

"What was necessary for that sake wasn't teamwork but overwhelming individual skills. That was how the Generation of Miracles came to be the strongest. However, that really could not be called a 'team' anymore. I was playing well with these five geniuses, but I felt like I was missing something important."

"…so what is it?" Kagami asked, "It can't be that you were thinking of taking them down with your basketball, right?"

"To be honest, that was my first thought." Kuroko deadpanned, bringing an amused light in Kuroyuki's eye. This caused Kuroko's chest to flutter instead of the previous tightening it did.

"Seriously?!" Kagami exclaimed in disbelief.

Turning back to the redhead, Kuroko continued, "Rather than that, in this school, I found myself being moved by yours and senpai's words. Right now, the most important reason for which I'm playing basketball is because I want to make you and this team the best in Japan."

Kagami scowled though there was a spark in his eyes, "Spouting embarrassing stuff as usual…well, whatever, as long as I get to crush the 'Generation of Miracles'. Also…"

Kagami looked away, "it's not 'I want', right? You will make us Number One."

Kuroko looked up at him before giving a small smile.

Once again, there was silence…which was broken by Kuroyuki.

"_**The Knights of Celestia…**_"

Kagami and Kuroko turned to him in surprise for hearing him speak. Kuroyuki was unbothered as he continued,

"I do not know if you could still seek some information about them in the Internet or anywhere else, but you are free to try." He paused to sip his iced tea while his two companions blinked in confusion. Seeing this, Kuroyuki smirked and put down his now empty glass.

"You wanted to know whether I was bluffing or not, right? About the people stronger than the 'Generation of Miracles'…" he hinted, causing Kagami and Kuroko to gasp.

Kagami frowned, "And? Did you win against them?" Kuroko waited expectantly for the answer as well.

Kuroyuki smirked slyly, "Rather than saying whether I won against them or not, all I could say is that I _lasted _against them. It is not a matter of who is better among 'The Knights of Celestia'. They were what you could call the 'Generation of Miracles' from Britain."

Kuroko blinked, "From Britain…?"

Kuroyuki traced the brim of his glass as if in a daze, "A team composed of eleven people including the coach and the manager…Each of them had a talent that only a real genius can possess. If the 'Generation of Miracles' are the type of players that appear once every ten years, The Knights appear once every twenty.

"As I said, I do not know if there are still information left that you could research since they kind of disappeared off the face of the Earth just as they were about to debut in the professional circuit. However, I would tell you some hints so pay attention."

Kagami and Kuroko remained silent in shock as Kuroyuki continued, "There are four Aces: the Heart, the Spade, the Clover, and the Diamond. There are four Specialists: the Joker, the Mad Hatter, the Wild Cat, and the Puppeteer. Then, there are the wings of the team: the Vermillion and the Crane."

When Kuroyuki halted, the other two blinked in confusion.

Kagami's right twitched in suspense, "Those were only ten people. You said there were eleven of them."

Kuroyuki spared him a glance before crossing his arms, "The Aces are those who are considered to be the pace makers of the team with their all-around talents that compliments their teammates. They take the lead in the offense and support when in defense. The Specialists are those who commence the 'turning of tables', so to speak. They are the ones who face the opponents head-on in a risky situation.

"However, the eleventh member is said to be the ultimate masterpiece. He is the Pillar that holds everything together and controls The Knights like King Arthur to his Knight of Rounds. He is what people call 'The Guardian Knight', the founder and captain of the team. The Knights of Knights…to the other Knights of Celestia, he is God."

He then stood up and collected the trays, "To tell you the truth, I do not really think there is much difference between them and the 'Generation of Miracles'."

Kuroko furrowed his brows in confusion, "Then why would you say they are better?"

Kuroyuki looked at him, "Because aside from being a genius and having overwhelming abilities, they have the decency to act like a real team."

At that statement, Kuroko felt a pang of realization. Then, Kuroyuki patted his head as he whispered to the Phantom that made his words inaudible to Kagami. Kuroko's eyes widened and gleamed with unknown joy as his heart felt a nostalgic warmth.

The warmth that made him feel acknowledged…

When Kuroyuki stopped patting him on the head, he turned to Kagami and asked, "Are you still going to eat that?"

Kagami looked down at the burgers before looking back at Kuroyuki, "Why?"

Kuroyuki smiled tiredly, "There are some kids in an orphanage that might appreciate a change in their menu tomorrow morning. I might as well make use of your leftovers, remake it into a new dish, and deliver it."

Kagami blinked before blushing, "W-When does your shift end?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me!"

"…in half an hour."

"We'll wait for you outside."

"…okay."

Little by little, a bond of friendship continued to grow ever stronger as they walked under the night sky together.

* * *

The next day, Kuroko Tetsuya came to school very early.

The sun was barely rising but the sky is already a bright blue. He finally came up with the creative way of speaking his goals as Kuroyuki advised. He already had a box of chalk in his hand, and was on his way to the quadrangle of the school. He gave a small smile as he remembered Kagami offering to walk home together.

"_It seems even Kagami-kun was touched at the thought of Kuroyuki-kun helping out some children in an orphanage." _He thought. His heart started to feel that warmth again, but shook the thought away.

Kuroko looked up and was very shocked to find Kuroyuki standing alone at the middle of the quadrangle. He was looking up at the sky but his eyes were closed. His black outer uniform was draped on his shoulders again, while his bag was resting by his feet.

At that time, Kuroko could have sword he saw wings behind Kuroyuki but it might have been a trick of the scenery.

"Kuroyuki-kun…" he called out shakily. For the first time, the Phantom prayed the other would not notice.

It was answered.

Kuroyuki made no move in reaction to his shaky call, and Kuroko just opted to approach him. He stood in front of the dazed male as he waited to be acknowledged. When Kuroyuki opened his eyes, Kuroko's own aquamarine orbs widened when he finally got the slightest glimpse of Kuroyuki's always hidden right eye.

It seemed…blind.

Kuroyuki looked down at him and blinked, startled for the first time of Kuroko's sudden presence. Nevertheless, he smiled. Kuroko noted that there were traces of exhaustion in his expression. He somehow felt relieved that Kuroyuki was pretty open to him. That, or the fact that he could at least read him better than others…

The taller youth noticed the box of chalk and gave a knowing smirk. He said no words as he took his bag and placed it at some bench, followed by his black uniform jacket. He bade Kuroko to come nearer and asked,

"What are you writing and where do we start?"

For the next hour, they worked on writing a big message of Kuroko's goal. Just as they finished, Kuroko realized that they used up the whole box since they made sure that the message is as visible as can be. He was also glad to see that Kuroyuki started to relax even more after their brief activity.

However, one thing still bothered him.

"I don't see it…" he muttered to himself.

Kuroyuki heard him clearly and turned to him with a questioning gaze, "I beg your pardon?"

Seeing that he was caught, Kuroko decided to be bold, "I don't see the Ice Prince within you just like what the rumors said…but I can't deny its existence either. Who are you, Kuroyuki-kun? Why do you play basketball? Why…" he paused but found enough courage when he saw that the ever composed Kuroyuki Sora was caught off guard, "…why are you so lonely?"

A silver eye widened then hardened before the owner of it turned his head away, almost in shame.

Kuroko bit the inside of his cheek nervously. He himself did not like being prodded about his past and figured that it was the same for the other man. Just as he was about to apologize, Kuroyuki spoke.

"You saw it, didn't you? The incident in the hallway…"

Kuroko nodded hesitatingly, "Yeah, about the girl asking to be tutored by you…right?"

Kuroyuki looked up at the sky, "That girl is just like everyone else. If it's not the Ice Prince, it's Mr. Honor Student. I have many names like those two: Mr. Perfect, The Heartthrob, Teacher's Pet, Mr. Know-It-All, etc… At some point, even Kuroyuki Sora just became a title that people admired."

He smiled in self-mockery, "After school, I was introduced to a new employee in Maji Burger who I was supposed to teach the ropes. I agreed, and there was no problem really. However, just before you and Kagami showed up in the restaurant, I heard a rather irritating conversation between the newbie and the manager."

Kuroko saw him clench his fists that it turned white. For a moment, Kuroko was frightened to see blood flowing anytime soon. Thankfully, the grip loosened but the fists were still clenched.

"Normally, a person would be happy when his peers say that he's very reliable and perfect. To me, it's actually the same. But the way they talked about it…offended me."

"_**Oh, Kuroyuki…? Yeah, he's perfect, right? You could count on him in just about anything. If you have a problem, just ask him and he'll handle it."**_

"_**He really is! I bet he can do anything, but really…"**_

"_**He's so kind that he's practically a dream come true."**_

Kuroyuki turned his gaze back to Kuroko. The Phantom felt that familiar tightening in his chest as he saw that icy loneliness in the other man's eye.

The dark-haired youth smiled, "No one could truly look at me and _see _me. In fact, I would say that my presence is bleaker than yours. They say I never smile genuinely but, the truth is, none of them just tried hard enough to bring it out."

Kuroko wanted to disagree but the tightening in his chest made it hard for him to speak…so he could only listen.

"I was always _perfection_, never _human_ for them…but I am. I'm always chained by expectations ever since I was young. I could never defy them because whatever I tried, I would end up on my own; therefore, I concluded that I might as well snatch that kind of attention and perfection just so I would not end up with nothing. Then, I discovered basketball. You asked me why I play basketball…right?"

Kuroko nodded silently, and Kuroyuki closed his eyes and embraced himself as if to feel his own warmth.

"I play basketball because that court makes me feel as if I'm in another world, one that exists for 40 minutes that I want to last forever. In that court, I can be no one and anyone at the same time. That means every chain I had to hold me down is gone. I'm not Mr. Perfect or the Ice Prince…I might not even be Kuroyuki Sora. I'm just me. At those 40 minutes, I am untied and unbound. There are no expectations.

"In basketball, you dribble the ball, shoot it through the hoop, and prevent the opponents from doing the same thing. That court became my world for 40 minutes. In that world, there was only the team and the rivals. Nothing else mattered…not winning or losing, just playing as if to prove you're alive." He then tilted his head up with eyes still closed, and opened his arms as if awaiting to be embraced by the heavens.

"I play basketball because, in the court, I'm given the world that makes me feel alive…even for just 40 minutes."

Looking at him now, Kuroko remembered the words Kuroyuki whispered to him last night.

_**At that statement, Kuroko felt a pang of realization. Then, Kuroyuki patted his head as he whispered to the Phantom that made his words inaudible to Kagami:**_

"_**Among the Miracles, you are the one closest to attaining the heights that The Knights of Celestia soared. I am glad for that."**_

Kuroyuki looked back at him abruptly as if awakening from a dream. He blinked and chuckled before striding and stopping in front of the Phantom Sixth Man.

The Ice Prince reached up a hand and cupped Kuroko's right cheek with his calloused left hand. He stroked it gently and leaned forward. Kuroko blushed lightly but Kuroyuki dismissed it as an effect of being exposed in the cold morning wind for too long.

"There's chalk dust on your face." He muttered then smiled cordially and leaned back. He laughed when he reached for Kuroko's right arm this time, "You have some on your sleeve as well. You're unexpectedly clumsy and messy, Tetsuya-kun."

When he finally let go, Kuroko was bowing his head and full-out blushing in embarrassment. He was grateful that Kuroyuki decided to be dense this time—probably because of his emotional revelation a while ago—and dismissed his embarrassment because of his supposed clumsiness. He composed himself after some difficulty, and regained his blank mask with just as much hardship.

"Let's leave before people start coming and noticing us here." Kuroyuki offered lightly. He started to walk towards his belongings and Kuroko watched him.

There were no tears but Kuroko wanted to shed them. Kuroyuki looked and felt so alone and, as much as Kuroko hated to admit it, the other man is in a height much too far away for him to give comfort. That is why Kuroko made another decision: _he will get stronger and reach Kuroyuki so he can never be alone_.

Kuroyuki turned to him after he properly wore the black outer uniform properly this time with his bag slung over his left shoulder.

"Are you coming, Tetsuya-kun?"

Kuroko blinked and nodded as he trailed after the other man. He looked at Kuroyuki, who had his eyes closed again, and smiled. Someday, he will reach Kuroyuki Sora's pedestal and make him smile. Kuroko will make sure to never leave his side and protect that smile. For now, it was just for the sake of friendship and what he felt was not necessarily love…but it was getting close.

Unknowingly, that moment became the **start** of a first love for Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

"What's with all the fuss?"

Kagami Taiga reached the window after passing through the crowd and saw a message:

_**I WILL MAKE YOU THE NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN.**_

There was no signed name but Kagami smirked knowingly. There was only one possible person he knows that would write something like that.

At the end of the classroom, Kuroko scratched his nose sheepishly. In front of the Phantom, Kuroyuki leaned on the windowpane as he looked over his shoulder to observe their secret masterpiece.

At another classroom, Aida Riko grinned in amusement as she placed the registration paper down on her desk. The name dictates that it belonged to one Kuroko Tetsuya.

On that same day at afternoon practice, Kuroyuki Sora came on time. This might have something to do with the fact that a certain Phantom Sixth Man accompanied him this time. Kuroko found out that Kuroyuki was a free wind—the kind of person that goes on his destination by instinct and tends to daze away while journeying—and therefore had no sense of direction. It was one of his weaknesses, it seems. Kuroko had to grip the other man's arm and get him back on the right track when he was starting to drift away.

"Hey, what happened to the coach?" Hyuuga asked, "I know she was supposed to look for an opponent for a practice match but…"

"She came back already, and it just seems like she's skipping practice."

"SHE'S SKIPPING?!" Hyuuga exclaimed in dismay. He then turned to the rest of the team with a strained smirk, "You better be ready, everyone! If that girl is skipping practice, then that means our next opponent is quite a dangerous one."

With perfect timing, Aida Riko came into the gym while humming happily.

"Oh, welcome back." Kuroko greeted.

"I'm back~!" she sang, "Sorry, I'll get changed immediately." Just as she reached the locker rooms, she peeked out and smiled slyly, "Just a thing: I got a match ready with a school that has one of the 'Generation of Miracles'." After that, she closed the door.

Everyone was dumbfounded.

"WHA…?!"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

Kuroko and Kagami were silent, but both cannot deny the excitement they feel.

Just as a suffocating silence started to form, the coach came back. She was about to give out instructions with a closed-eyed smile when she heard a soft snore resound in the silence. Everyone was also confused and started to look around.

They saw a sleeping Kuroyuki on one of the benches with a book on his face, music ringing from the headphones attached to his hearing appendages, and his hands folded on his stomach.

Riko's good mood made a turn-around, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SLEEPING, YOU SLACKER?!" She was about to deliver a good kick when one of Kuroyuki's hands shot up and caught her foot.

The temperature dropped a few degrees and everyone shivered involuntarily. By this time, the team knew about Kuroyuki's reputation as the Ice Prince and started being more considerate to him on terms of sentimentality. They were also aware that he has low blood pressure and could get cranky without caffeine, but he makes an effort to show mercy on women due to his gentlemanly instincts.

As he sat up, everyone watched in trepidation for the confrontation of two renowned demons in Seirin. The headphones rested on his shoulders, the book on his face slid down, and Kuroyuki was coincidentally looking further down the normal level of his eyes.

"White suits you just fine, Riko-san."

Everyone sported a bright red blush except for Kuroko who just deadpanned.

"KUROYUKI SORA…!" Riko yelled.

"…It's not my fault that you had to deliver an unlady-like kick while wearing a skirt, Riko-san." He reasoned blankly.

"QUADRUPLE AMOUNT OF TRAINING FOR YOU!"

"…"

Well, that day could have ended better but Seirin would find this one Ice Prince to be an irreplaceable member as days continue to proceed with him by their sides.

* * *

_**A/N: Thus, the plot is introduced and romance starts to brew. I am not sure whether I made the right decision to show Kuroyuki's reason this fast, but I figured that there would not be enough time in-between the competitions to give a glimpse of his vulnerable moments. This could also be a start for character development so I settled with this chapter.**_

_**BTW, regarding the ending, Kuroyuki is not necessarily a pervert. He is just indifferent to the matters of genders and nudity of the opposite sex, and since the GoM are the main love interests (which means Aomine Daiki included), I thought that might be an interesting trait to make up for Kuroyuki's lack of boobs. Hehe…**_

_**The 'Knights of Celestia' will play a major role for character development if you hadn't noticed in the summary and the details of this chapter. That would be fun to write since *SPOILER* not one of the players among the Knights will be OCs except for Kuroyuki…which leads me to this question: should I put this story in the category of Anime X-overs? This story will inevitably show A LOT of cameos everywhere, especially when we get to Kuroyuki's past.**_

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**


End file.
